banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linguistics
You are skilled at working with language, in both its spoken and written forms. You can speak multiple languages, and can decipher nearly any tongue given enough time. Your skill in writing allows you to create and detect forgeries as well. You can decipher writing in an unfamiliar language or a message written in an incomplete or archaic form. The base DC is 20 for the simplest messages, 25 for standard texts, and 30 or higher for intricate, exotic, or very old writing. If the check succeeds, you understand the general content of a piece of writing about one page long (or the equivalent). If the check fails, make a DC 5 Wisdom check to see if you avoid drawing a false conclusion about the text. (Success means that you do not draw a false conclusion; failure means that you do.) Both the Linguistics check and (if necessary) the Wisdom check are made secretly by the GM, so that you can’t tell whether the conclusion you draw is true or false. Uses Learning a Language Whenever you put a rank into this skill, you learn to speak and read a new language. Common languages (and their typical speakers) are listed here. Create or Detect Forgeries Creating a forgery can take anywhere from 1 minute to 1d4 minutes per page. Detecting a forgery using Linguistics takes 1 round of examination per page. Forgery requires writing materials appropriate to the document being forged. To forge a document on which the handwriting is not specific to a person, you need only to have seen a similar document before, and you gain a +8 bonus on your check. To forge a signature, you need an autograph of that person to copy, and you gain a +4 bonus on the check. To forge a longer document written in the hand of some particular person, a large sample of that person’s handwriting is needed. The Linguistics check is made secretly, so that you’re not sure how good your forgery is. As with Disguise, you don’t make a check until someone examines the work. Your Linguistics check is opposed by the Linguistics check of the person who examines the document to verify its authenticity. The examiner gains modifiers if any of the conditions are listed on the table above. Read Lips Any PC may learn to read lips with a rank in Linguistics as if they had learned a new language. When reading the lips of a speaking creature within 10 feet in normal lighting conditions, the reader need not make any skill checks. In situations of dim lighting, extreme distances, or to read the lips of someone trying to hide their words from the reader, the reader must make Perception checks (DC determined by the GM based on the situation). A lip reader may only understand spoken words in a language it knows. Action Varies. Deciphering a page of ordinary text takes 1 minute (10 consecutive rounds). Creating a forgery can take anywhere from 1 minute to 1d4 minutes per page. Detecting a forgery using Linguistics takes 1 round of examination per page. Retry? Yes. Modifiers * Trained You must be trained to use this skill, but you can always attempt to read archaic and strange forms of your own racial bonuslanguages. In addition, you can also always attempt to detect a forgery. * Special Members of the same organization (such as a city’s thieves’ guild) gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Bluff and Linguistics checks to pass secret messages to each other, and on Sense Motive checks to intercept messages from their allies. * Special A sign language or gestural system can be used as a free action to silently communicate simple concepts to others who know the language or code, so long as those communicating can clearly see each other. More complicated conversations require additional time, just as with verbal speech. Some gestural systems are too simple to communicate more than basic tactical information. Onlookers unfamiliar with the gestures can interpret the secret message with a successful DC 25 Linguistics or Sense Motive check. Category:Skills Category:Needs to be Edited